While in the kitchen
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Same as before... I just added some comments... Two guys, a suite and almost anything can happen...


**It's my birthday on January 10th!  
This is my very first try in Death Note**** and in this kind of yaoi. Don't flame too bad… **

This is LIGHT x L! If you don't like… it's your loss. 

**Disclaimer: I don't even own any Death Note manga...**

Spending the night at the hotel searching for information on Kira had sounded like a good plan, but after hours of mindlessly staring at the search program on the computer screen, Raito fell asleep. Ryuuzaki had stayed up continuing the search, every once in a while sneaking glances of the young man.

Raito woke up after few hours. The computer was still on, but Ryuuzaki had dissappeared somewhere, most likely he had gone to bed. Not being able to fall asleep, Raito decided to prepare some tea before going back to bed. He walked to the kitchen while rubbing all the sleep from his eyes.

Waiting the water to boil took some time and Raito was now completely awake. He went through the cabinets looking for tea bags. It was a tedious job, because all the cabinets were filled with sugary treats. Raito chuckled at the thought of L knowing about the place where Watari kept all the sugar. "He would look so cute trying to eat every sickly sweet thing from here. Wait… Did I think cute? Well, anyone would think that after seeing him behave like a child."

When Raito finally found the tea, the water was ready and he could have his late night drink. Sitting alone in the kitchen of a spacious suite was something you rarely got to do. Raito was smirking to himself while thinking this. It was quiet and still dark outside. Hearing someone move startled Raito from his thoughts. Before any rational thought had the time to process through Raito's brain, he was already hiding under the kitchen table. Damn natural instincts.

Someone moved around the hotel room. That someone had really light footsteps that barely echoed in the suite. Raito heard the footsteps nearing the kitchen. A moment later someone appeared in the doorway and bare feet walked to the counter. "It's only Ryuuzaki… I can't come out now. He'd think I was scared or something. Not that I care what he thinks about me, or anything."

L had woken up feeling hungry. He decided to check if there was anything good in the freezer. Noticing the lights on in the kitchen had surprised him, but remembering that Raito was staying the night, he didn't think more about that. He walked to the freezer and took out a plate of strawberry cake. When he found a fork, he went to sit on the table.

The table wasn't that big. It was kind of problematic for Raito. When Ryuuzaki sat down, there wasn't enough room for Raito to scoot back without Ryuuzaki seeing him. The only solution was to stay put under the table. It would have worked, if staying didn't mean that Raito's face was almost in Ryuuzaki's groin.

Raito was blushing. There was no denying in the fact. Whenever Ryuuzaki moved, Raito would close his eyes and stop breathing. He was almost screaming to get away from this awkward moment, but somehow he was enjoying this. Raito wanted to touch Ryuuzaki. He wanted to see what'd happen if he poked the older man's thigh.

L was eating his cake in silence. Suddenly something was touching his thigh. When the feeling persisted, L looked down. His raccoon eyes widened when he saw his main suspect kneeling right before him. Raito's fingers gliding over L's thigh. It was making the world's best detective hard watching the magical fingers moving slowly, gracefully on his leg keeping the touch ever so slight.

When Raito noticed what he was doing, it was quite obvious that he wasn't as innocent as he had hoped. If the expressions on Ryuuzaki's face were anything to go by, he was enjoying this as much. Raito wanted to try something letting his fingers slide a bit lower, almost reaching Ryuuzaki's groin. That earned him a delicious moan from the detective.

By now, all L hoped, was to have Raito's fingers touching his arousal and fast. His mind was getting really hazy and he could barely think straight. All he knew anymore were Raito's fingers stroking his thigh. He gasped when those lovely fingers started to stroke the noticeable bulge in his, by now very tight, pants.

Raito was immensely amused hearing Ryuuzaki gasp when he started playing with the fly of Ryuuzaki's pants. When the fly was unzipped and Raito finally had the possibility to touch more, he pulled down both pants and boxers. Stopping only to stare for a moment, before he licked the tip of Ryuuzaki's leaking cock. Ryuuzaki let out a long and needy groan.

There were only two thoughts swimming through L's brain at the moment, 'more' and 'don'tyoudarestop'. He was beyond heaven at that point. Nothing else mattered to him except Raito's tongue on his pulsating erection. L wished that this moment would never stop.

Raito had taken whole length in his mouth and was now slightly sucking. His tongue was exploring all it wanted. At some point, Raito had added his teeth which were now nibbing at the sensitive skin. It was really enjoyable listening to the sounds coming from Ryuuzaki's slightly parted lips.

After all that heavenly nibbing and sucking L was almost ready to come straight into Raito's mouth. When he tried to inform the younger man about that fact all he managed to let out were moans and gasps. And they sounded awfully needy, too. Maybe Raito wouldn't care if he spilled his seed into his mouth.

To say that Raito wasn't surprised when the older detective cried Raito's name and came straight into his mouth. Raito just swallowed everything and wiped his mouth. Ryuuzaki looked tired, but you could still see lust in his eyes. Smirking evilly Raito scooped up the man and went into his bedroom. When Ryuuzaki looked up at him, he just smiled: "How about another round? In bed this time."

The End

**REVIEW… Or else I will let my sweet and cuddly plot bunny bite you...**

**I saw a dream about this one. Can't say that it was pleasant.**

**One people commented about the way L sits. I had thought of something to explain that, but I forgot it before writing this story. It kinda sucks, but please bare with it. It could be that L was going leave soon and sat normally to be able to walk, or something.**

**Thank you for those who sent a review!**


End file.
